


Reflection

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Aeris, what she saw in the mirror scared her sometimes</p></blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mako_lies (wingeddserpent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



What she saw in the mirror scared her sometimes, not because there was anything special in her reflection, but because it seemed so ordinary. One face, young and pretty enough, brown hair, green eyes. Eyes that didn't show even a hint of the secrets she kept, of the weight of expectations she felt from those dead but not gone. She wondered if they looked any different when she knelt in her garden, surrounded by dirt and impossible flowers, or when she ventured out into the pressing _wrongness_ that was Midgar itself.  
  
Probably not.  
  
There was nothing to show that she was the last of the Cetra, nothing to show she was hunted, nothing different at all - just a teenage girl, preoccupied with putting her hair up in preparation for a date with a handsome SOLDIER.  
  
Sometimes, what she saw in the mirror was a comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Aeris, what she saw in the mirror scared her sometimes


End file.
